Marcus Flint: A Life After Hogwarts
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Marcus Flint graduated from Hogwarts he figured he'd get good job playing Quidditch and find himself a nice wife and settle down. But he never would have guess his life would take a drastic turn because of an old friend's deceit. Now he's found himself a job as prostitute and slowly falling in love with the charming Blaise Zabini. Will Blaise be turn Marcus's lifearound?Or No


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp, Magic Kingdom, and Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Sit Ups and the task was write at least 700 words in the genre Hurt/Comfort. For Magic Kingdom I wrote for Take a ride on the wild side's Tomorrowland Speedway's Trait prompt of Adrenaline junkie. For Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 96. Character of Marcus Flint. Warning for prostitution and hints of sex. Word count without Author's Note is 1,773. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Marcus Flint: A Life After Hogwarts.**

Standing outside the Painted Lady Pub Marcus Flint looked back at his life and wondered, not for the first in his life, were he'd gone wrong. But if he thought about it. Actually sat there and thought about it he could probably pin point the moment his life had turned down the drain. It was the day that Terrance Higgs approached him with a proposal he thought would help Marcus out.

Marcus had thought right out of Hogwarts he'd be able to get a job on any Quidditch team out there. He had the talent but all of the head hunters that came to watch the matches said he hadn't had the drive to succeed. Which was bull in Marcus's opinion. He had all the drive anyone could have for this sport. But that was besides the point.

Terrance had suggested they met at the Painted Lady Pub and Marcus agreed. But if he'd have known what trap he'd just been lured into he wouldn't have agreed.

"I'm looking for Terrance Higgs," Marcus told the lady standing behind the bar who happened to be leering at him a way that made Marcus's skin crawl. "Is he here?"

The petite raven haired bartender looked over her shoulder into a back room as though checking to make sure. Turning back towards the dark haired man standing in front of her she nodded. "But whoever told you he was in charge here misled you," she smirked. "Terrance, someone's here to see you."

Terrance walked out of the back in an outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination. A smile stretched over his face as he saw Marcus standing there at the bar. "Come on back, man," Terrance motioned Marcus to follow him.

As he followed Terrance Marcus found himself wondering when his friend and former Seeker had gone from wearing Quidditch robes to skin tight jeans and tee shirts that showed off every inch of him. The silence between the two was deafening and Marcus wanted to break it so bad.

"What exactly do you do?" Marcus asked the blonde man in front of him. "Do you work here? Or do you own the place like you made me believe you did when you came to me the other day?"

"Okay," Terrance said stopping dead in his tracks and holding up his hands in surrender, "I don't exactly own the place. I'm not a higher up here either. But the people who do run the place trust my judgement on people I think would be a good fit for the jobs here. So I guess you could consider me like a hiring manager."

"For what?"

The sandy blond haired man didn't answer the question but started in on explaining how he'd gotten mixed up with the operation he was working in. That should have told Marcus that something was not quite right with this job to begin with.

But with his adrenaline pumping through his veins and ready for almost anything Marcus continued to followed Terrance. It wasn't until they started passing rooms with the sounds of squeaking bed springs sounds coming from them that Marcus's eyes widened in realization. He went to turn around but found an iron tight grip on his wrist.

"He's perfect, Higgs," a broad shouldered man with hard tone muscular body leered down at Marcus. "You came through for me again, Higgsy." A smirked form on the storm cloud grey eyes as Marcus's widened further in horror at what was happening. "Want to help me him in?"

"I think I'll just go," Higgs told the man holding onto Marcus's wrist with a death grip. The younger man, at least, had the decency to look sorry for setting Marcus up like he did. "Just don't fight, Flint. It'll go easy if you don't fight it."

Marcus didn't like the sounds of that at all. Nothing good ever came after the words 'It'll go easy if you don't fight it' and Marcus knew that very well. Those words were usually used in reference to him beating someone up. Or giving someone a swirly. And the way the dark haired muscle man bruising his arms was looking at him neither one of those options was on the table.

##########################################################################################

"Smile," hissed Marcus's new boss as he slapped the ex-Chaser's already sore behind. "You know what happens to worker who don't earn their money around here, honey. And you didn't seem to like it."

Which was true. Marcus wishes that he'd have listened to Terrance's parting advice not to fight the muscle bound man's attention. But being the bulled head adrenaline filled idiot he was he'd fought the older man. Which caused more than anything. His own screams from the night before filling his ears Marcus fixed a fake smile to his face as he walked towards the entry way to the Painted Lady Pub. There was no way in hell he was going through that torture again. It was then that he saw him.

"Hey baby," Marcus leered at the tan skinned Italian boy walking down the street of Knockturn Alley. He could place the boy as a fellow Slytherin and Pureblood at that. He just couldn't place the boy's name but something about this younger man was more attractive than anything Marcus had seen. But he had work to do now. "Wanna ride my broom?"

The younger man looked around him trying to figure out if he was the one that Marcus was leering at. Marcus smirked to himself figuring if he couldn't entice the boy into bed with him then he could at least play with him.

"I'm talking to you, sexy," he called out feeling the unfamiliar stirring of something in his stomach. Marcus Flint didn't get these sort of stirrings. At least not for other men. "I'll make it worth you while, baby boy." He bit his lip in a way he'd seen Slytherins girls do when they flirted with him in school. "I can make you fly so high you won't want to come down."

"No," the boy, who he now placed as Blaise Zabini quickly said trying to back away from where Marcus was standing not looking at the man in question. "Thank you."

"Afraid it's going to hurt?" he asked the question he remembered being asked the night he'd been tricked into this job. "I promise I'll be gentle if you come and play with me." He hated himself for using the lie that had been used on him. There was nothing gentle about the work Marcus did and both of them seemed to know that.

A swell of disappointment filled Marcus as Blaise continued walking down the street. Pretty much ignoring him and his speech. He decided to follow the younger man and continue to play with him. It would be a good way to get his jollies while he was busy being punished for not making money later on.

"I said no thank you," Blaise called back to him without looking back. "I'm not interested in what you're selling."

Marcus stumped forward and grasped Blaise's wrist to at least turn him towards Marcus. So that he could actually try and talk to him face to face and face to back. He watched with a tiny smirk as Blaise wheeled around ready to punch him in the face. The younger man's eyes widened in shock as he realized who Marcus was.

A smirk formed on Marcus's face because he knew all about Blaise Zabini's relationship with Theo Nott during their years at Hogwarts. He'd even caught the two boys in the Slytherin changing room showers once. "I think you are interested in what I'm selling, sexy," Marcus leered down at the younger man. "Don't say you aren't. I know about you and Nott."

Blaise's mouth dropped open in shock. It was obvious that he thought that no one knew about the secret meetings he and Theodore Nott had all over the castle. But Marcus made it a point to know every bit of information that he could use.

"I won't tell your daddy you're gay if you let me have a little fun with you, baby," he whispered huskily against Blaise's ear. He then took the ear lobe in between his teeth and started nibbling it.

"I...I don't care if you don't tell him or not," Blaise's trembling voice held something more than fear, or at least it sounded like that to Marcus. The younger boy continued on in a more steelier voice. "I said no. I'm not taking you up on your offer. I don't want you like that."

A shadow fell over them as the masculine voice that made Marcus flinch in-perceptively sound from behind him. "Is there a problem here, boys?" The voice of Blaise's father sounded making Marcus let out the breath that he hadn't known he was holding.

"Well, sir," Marcus began in that weasel like voice he used to use back in school, "I was just asking Blaise if..."

"I think I know what you were asking my son," Mr. Zabini snapped angrily as he stared down at Marcus from his towering height, "and I'm pretty sure he told you no."

Marcus watched disappointed as Blaise was lead from him. He couldn't put his finger on the thing that made him go after Blaise. Something he didn't know made him want to get know Blaise Zabini better than he already did. Turning on his heel when the Zabini's were well out his sight Marcus trudge back towards the Painted Lady looking around for another target.

"Hey baby," he called seeing another familiar face looking at him from across the street, "want to ride my broomstick?"

With thoughts of Blaise Zabini and the things that he wanted to do to the younger man in his mind Marcus Flint lead his ex-enemy Oliver Wood into the Painted Lady Pub and up towards the room he'd given to work out of. _Maybe working in this profession would give him a couple of tale to tell the next time he and his group of friends saw each other,_ Marcus thought as he pushed Oliver onto the bed. _Maybe._

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Marcus Flint: A Life After Hogwarts. **


End file.
